The present disclosure generally relates to the field of databases, and more specifically, to a method, system and a computer program product for generating query messages to query electronic medical records to extract clinical features.
Nowadays, the amount of clinical information in electronic medical record (EMR) systems is rapidly increasing. Clinical information is typically stored in form of relational datasets. Different hospitals or medical institutions may store EMR data into EMR datasets or EMR tables using different schemas. There are universal requirements of feature extraction/derivation from EMR data. Descriptive and predictive analysis on clinical datasets, feature extraction, and feature construction is typically labor-intensive. Therefore, health professionals are generally unable to efficiently extract or evaluate clinical knowledge using the EMR data. Schemas of EMR datasets for different sources vary and have to be changed into a unified schema so that query messages may be generated for querying EMR datasets to obtain information in a retrieval system. This is a labor-intensive process and is not robust. It would be desirable to integrate these EMR datasets of different schemas and use them to retrieve clinical features. It would be desirable to integrate these EMR datasets of different schemas and use them to retrieve clinical features.